Path of Radiant Brawl
by RazzBurry
Summary: a trip to Wal-Mart turns south when four normal teenagers end up in Brawl.With four new faces it's clear that Brawl Mansion will never be the same. Better then it sounds. multiple FE:RD characters will come in. please read and review. :D
1. WalMart Sucks

**I haven't written in forever so sorry if I seem a little rusty ;) also for people reading who've read some of my other stuff, my chapters are quite a bit longer than they used to be (like four times longer… :/) Alright, this is an OC story. There are four OC's so far, Ashlynn, Eva, Ben, and Archer. I want to thank Shadows-Girl95, Sweet and Tart, and one of my other friends for allowing me to use OC's they've created. (Ashlynn is the only one that's actually my creation) so yeah, thanks to them and pathofradiancefan100 for helping me refine and write this idea :D Also please read and review :)**

Ashlynn POV

I looked over at Ben; she was cussing at the game, slamming the controller to the ground. Archer stood by smugly; obviously he'd beat her at Brawl, _again. _"HOW THE HELL COULD I NOT WIN! THIS THING IS SO RIGGED!" Ben hollered as she stormed over to where I as leaning against the wall. A Wal-Mart employee stared at us. But the four of us were a common sight, we can here to play Brawl because all of us were too cheap to go out and buy the game.

"Ben, I think that you're putting too much thought into this and you ought to calm down." Eva remarked gently as she took a sip of her coffee.

"TOO MUCH THOUGHT!" Ben hollered as she slumped against the wall.

"Benjerman!" A Wal-Mart employee huffed as she chewed on her gum loudly; she knew Ben in particular since Ben had a long history of hanging out in the store, she'd been kicked out _multiple_ times. "Don't make me kick you four out _again_." She warned as she clicked her long painted red fingernails against a table, her other hand on her hip.

"Sorry, Marge." Eva apologized to the forty year old employee whose platinum blond hair was starting to grow out. I think her natural color was dark brown or something…

"Yup, too much thought." I replied as I looked at Ben "Hey, Archer, do you mind if the three of us take you on in a 3 vs. 1 battle so we can beat you to a pulp to make Ben feel better?" I asked as I walked over to where Archer was. Archer was sitting crossed legged on the floor, he looked kind of funny sitting in the middle of Wal-Mart in his teal shirt, glasses, and dark jeans.

Archer handed us all controllers as we sat down on the floor next to him, "Alright, bring it on." He remarked, a random woman and her son stared at us.

"Don't stare Jimmy." The woman scolded as she grabbed the little blond boy's hand and dragged him off. I stifled a laugh. Marge followed the parent and child pair, obviously claiming that we were mentally unstable and that we were here from the asylum and this was therapy to make us better people.

"EMO!" some random passerby dude yelled at Ben.

"Dumbass! It's not emo it's called scene." Ben retorted as she tugged on a strand of her hair. Her hair was brown with pink bangs and then in the front it had pink and blue horizontal strips. Her lower lip was pierced and she was wearing a long pink shirt with a picture of a cupcake on it. Eva looked at Ben as she flipped her golden blond hair over her shoulder; she then proceeded to smooth out her cream shirt, which had a big pink bow on it, and jean skirt as she sat down. I shrugged as I looked at the screen. I didn't really have a style, I had short brown hair, deep violet eyes, and I just wore whatever I wanted. Today it was a short sleeved turquoise shirt, a wavy gray tank top vest, light jean Capris, and dark turquoise flats.

"What even is 'scene'?" Eva remarked with a sigh.

"Seriously? Don't make yourself seem any worse, Eva." Ben remarked

"Can you please quit talking about clothes?" Archer sighed as he slumped back and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"Alright, whatever you want, _your majesty_. But it's not clothes it's style." Ben mocked, we were still on the character selection screen when some seriously weird crap started happening. The screen began to flicker all weird like. We all stood up to look at it. Ben banged a fist against it, "this is a piece of shit." She muttered.

"Hey, Ashlynn, come here." Eva remarked, I walked over to her she was pointing to a wire.

"I guess it must've come out." I remarked as I plugged the cord in, suddenly I felt chills run up my spin. I stared at everyone else.

"Did you guys feel that?" Eva whispered, suddenly the screen glowed white; we all looked at each other as we stared at it.

"Go first, Archer, you're the guy." I remarked as I slightly shoved him forward.

"Good god, Ash, quit being a baby." Archer remarked as he walked next to the TV, Ben was behind him, I was behind Ben, and Eva was behind me. We all walked up to it in a single file line. Suddenly I felt Eva crash into my back, I smacked into Ben and I felt her bang into Archer and then suddenly we were falling, like midair.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Eva cried as we all crashed through the sky. Suddenly we all smacked into the ground, I groaned as I sat up.

"What the hell…" I heard Ben mutter.

"Are you guys alright?" I remarked, I put a hand on my forehead, that's when I noticed my hands. I wasn't wearing what I had been before.

"I'm fine." I heard Eva remark.

"I'm not." Archer grumbled. I stood up and looked at them; we all started screaming, aside from Archer since he was too 'cool' to scream.

"Alright, I'm Eva if that helps." Eva remarketed; she had long blond hair in ringlets pulled up in pigtails. She was wearing a short ornate red-orange dress, it was lined with pink lace and the sleeves were off the shoulder, she was in a pink choker with a black heart on it. She had a pink piece of fabric, lined with magenta, tied around her waist, it came down in a loose circle on her right side, on her left side a loose piece of fabric that had a heart with an arrow in it and a bunch of swirled red-orange lines came down, it rested just above her knees. Her shoes were pink with straps on her ankles that had a tiny black heart on them.

"I'm Ben." Ben replied, she had short blond hair loosely pulled up in pigtails. She was in a gray long sleeved dress, her left sleeve was white, and she was wearing black shorts underneath it. She was in a white sock on her right leg and a black sock on her left leg; she was also in one black and on white shoe. She also had on a black choker necklace. Her right eye was pure black and it was like her skin was a strange white color in a semi circle around her eye.

"And since I'm the only guy here, I think it's safe to say that I'm Archer." Archer remarked, his hair was still dark brown only it was a bit lighter and it had a few lighter blond pieces throughout. He had a pair of wings; I think he might've been a hawk Laguz. He was wearing a long sleeve jacket, it was long as it came down, it then split into two separate segments, it was a deep red, over it he was in a dark leather like vest. It had a very high collar that was lifted up. There was also a horizontal strap of black leather around his waist, it then came up in two vertical lines, leading to shoulder pads, and another horizontal strap connected the vertical lines. He was in black leather fingerless gloves and in black boots.

"I'm Ashlynn." I replied I looked down at myself. I was in a crop top short sleeved coat that had a hood, a purple choker; there was a strange blue-violet shape above my chest on the right side of my jacket that resembled an upside-down triforce. I also had on a violet shirt trimmed with black, dark pinky purple shorts, and fingerless gloves that were the same color as the shorts, black socks, brown boots, and I had purple fabric tied around my right leg and my left shoe. I tugged on a strand of my hair, it was shorter and purple. I fingered one of my ears, they were longer and pointed. I was an elf… go figure.

Suddenly we heard loud footsteps, a big ugly creature stepped forward. I suddenly took in that ironically enough we were in a meadow outlined by lush green trees. a random fluffy bunny bounded by. "I've found you Princesses!" The creature cackled.

"Is that Bowser?" Eva remarked softly, Ben nodded I just stared.

"Um, by 'Princesses' I hope you're just referring to those three." Archer remarked.

"You can't hide from the mighty Bowser! I know you're the four princesses!" Bowser growled as he held a weird gun thing at us.

"Don't shot?" Eva offered up as she slightly held her hands up. Suddenly a little car came down by us, it had a picture of a clown on it and a propeller on the bottom.

"What the hell." Archer muttered, we were all obviously losing the ability to take Bowser seriously.

"Get in the Koopa Clown Car." Bowser ordered, pointing at the car.

"Dude, we can't all fit in there." Archer remarked.

"It's like a foot wide." Ben added as she crossed her arms.

"GET IN THE DAMN KOOPA CLOWN CAR!" Bowser roared.

"There are five of us. And, buddy, you're pretty big." I pointed out.

"NOW!" Bowser hollered.

"Alright, calm down we're going." Ben replied as we all climbed in.

"Ben, you're elbowing me!" Eva whined.

"Well Archer is stepping on my foot!" Ben snapped back.

"Archer you stink!" I remarked as I glared at him as Bowser stepped into the car also.

"OH GOD! I can't breathe!" Ben hollered as we were all crushed in the car.

"ONWARD TO THE SECRET BASE!" Bowser called out as he pointed a chubby finger out, instead that just made the weight uneven, the car began tipping forward.

"AHHHHHH!" Eva cried as we were all flung forward, luckily at the last minute the car started hovering forward, it was about to tip over and we were all being crushed but it was still managing to move.

"VICTORY!" Bowser hollered as he flung up his chubby arms.

"That's what you'd call this?" Archer scoffed. Suddenly the car flew up into the air; it was making weird sputtering noises as it teetered forward.

"Shut up, birdie. Also, don't fly away or I'll shot you." Bowser grumbled as he held up his gun thing again. Archer slumped back a bit, obviously peeved.

"I can't see any way that this could go wrong." I muttered bitterly as I clutched the edge of the car.

"I can." Eva replied quietly, her face pale as she also clutched the rounded edge of the car.

"Don't jinx it! If we think that something bad will happen then-" Ben remarked, she was cut off midsentence by the car spiraling out of control.

"AHHHHH!" We all cried in unison. We were all flung out of the car, aside from Bowser that is. I saw a huge mansion in the distance and people practicing sword fighting I assume. A gust of wind shot me spiraling, but it also softened my fall as I smacked into the ground. Well, maybe it wasn't the ground exactly. I heard someone let out a gasp as I crashed into them, obviously knocking them down as well. I looked up meekly and saw the person glaring at me, although they were gritting their teeth as if in pain. I could tell that it was a guy; he had long dark hair, deep crimson eyes, and a strange mark on his forehead.

"Hi." I muttered as I looked up at him.

"Wh-what!" He sputtered as he looked at me with a horrified expression, I sort of grinned.

"Sorry for, er, dropping in." I mumbled sheepishly smiling at my lame attempt at a joke/icebreaker.

"Get off of me." He snapped coldly as he pushed me off, he stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

I stood up slowly; I felt sore all over, "I'm Ashlynn." I remarked as I extended a hand, he started at me, astonished.

"I didn't ask for your name." He replied as he crossed his arms. I uncrossed them and took his hand in mine as I shook it.

"Alright. But I'm asking for yours so…"

"It's Soren." He replied as he yanked his hand away, I saw him reaching to pick a book up; I picked it up first however.

"Oooh, what's this!" I exclaimed like a giddy little kid as he just stared.

"It's a spell book." He replied as he pulled it from my hands.

"Can I see it?" I muttered as I placed a hand on the book.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." He replied with an impatient sigh, he clutched his book under one arm as he turned to leave, I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Soren, I sort of don't know where I am… I was with three other people and we sort of… got separated while we were falling." I said slowly, he tried to tug his wrist away but I had a strong grip.

"Your close to the Brawl Mansion, we're all here for the Brawl tournament. Well, some of us, there's three of us here for no apparent reason however." Soren explained, wow he was good at getting to the point.

"O-oh. Can I tag along with you for a while?" I asked slowly as I looked at him nervously.

He looked like he wanted to say no, but he let out an impatient sigh as he said, "Fine. Just let go of me."

"Really?" I remarked as I let go of his wrist, he shrugged as he started walking, "so, where are we going?" I giggled as I followed after him.

"Back to the Brawl Mansion." He replied bluntly, I grabbed his arm; he stopped dead and stared at me.

"Stop walking so fast." I remarked, he tried to shake me off but it almost seemed like a half-hearted effort.

"I want to get back. Let go of me." He replied as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm not stopping you from power walking like you were, but I'm going to hold onto your arm." I said with a grin, he rolled his eyes and frowned as he started walking faster; I managed to keep up with his pace, still holding onto his arm.

Evaleen POV

I sat up slowly, I was lucky that I hadn't been killed, Ben was sitting nearby, we were on a hill I looked down and saw a huge mansion. I stood up slowly as I walked over to Ben. "Where do you think we are?" I whispered. She didn't have time to answer when three super hot guys ran up the hill. We both stared and tried not to drool.

"They're…so… hot…" Ben murmured I nodded in agreement.

"Are you ladies alright?" A handsome man, who I identified as Marth, asked.

"We are now." Ben remarked, Marth just stared at her.

"What happened to you girls?" The blond elf, obviously Link, asked with a small smile.

"Bowser attacked us; he called us 'princesses'. It was pretty messed up." Ben explained, I nodded as I crossed my arms, I wished that I could be as effortlessly social as she was.

"So, you guys are the missing princesses we heard about then." Ike remarked, I could tell who he was easily.

"Um, how did you hear about us?" Ben remarked as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. I was jealous of how flirty she could act.

"It was strange actually, Link found a note saying that four princesses had be kidnapped and that we needed to save them." Marth murmured as he sexily ran a hand through his hair.

"Actually it was _really_ weird." Link added with a cheerful smile.

"Do you think someone was trying to set you guys up in some way?" Ben remarked as she put a hand on her hip. Obviously she was awesome with figuring out video game plots and sense we were basically in a video game…

"That's what we thought. But then we saw you girls falling, you two were the closest so we figured we'd come see if you were alright." Ike explained.

"Thank you for finding us." I murmured quietly as I stared at Marth, he slightly smiled back.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Ben asked.

"Your close to the Brawl mansion, we're all here for a tournament." Link explained with a carefree tone.

"Oh… can we come with you? That is as long as it's alright with you; I don't wish to be a burden or anything." I asked with a shy smile.

"It's fine." Ike replied.

"It'd be a pleasure to be able to escort you back." Marth said with a slight smile, I smiled back nervously.

The guys walked slightly forward; Ben leaned over and hissed, "He's mine." I didn't know if she was serious or not, but I knew that any 'love war' between us would end in failure for me. I'm just not outgoing enough.

Archer POV

I hadn't known that I'd actually be able to fly; I felt the powerful pounding of my wings slow as I landed with a soft thud. Four girls were all looking at me. I was standing on a large courtyard, a huge mansion right in front of me. I thought I saw Peach and Zelda, the other two were unknown to me, I wish I had Ben or Ashlynn here to explain whoever they were to me. The four girls walked over.

"Wow! I never thought that I'd see a real Laguz!" Peach gushed as she looked at the other girls, Zelda nodded slowly.

"Yes…" Zelda murmured softly.

"Um, I've never seen you before. Who are you?" the girl with deep blue hair asked, she was also wearing orange.

"My name's Archer." I explained as I stared at them, "And what're all of your names?"

"I'm Mia." The girl with blue hair announced with a grin.

"I'm Elincia." A pretty girl with long green hair remarked, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'm Princess Peach!" Peach giggled.

"My name is Zelda." Zelda murmured as she looked at me oddly.

"Can you guys tell me where I am?" I asked slowly, Mia nodded eagerly.

"You're at the Brawl Mansion! Are you here for the tournament?" Mia asked as she grinned.

"Um, I kind of just ended up here actually…" I replied as I scratched my head.

"HEY! I think the guys are back!" Peach exclaimed as she pointed towards the distance, guys I recognized as Marth, Link, and Ike walked towards us. Ben and Eva right behind them. We started walking towards them Elincia sort of tripped, I caught her as she kind of fell against me.

"O-oh." She remarked as she pulled away slowly I looked at her for a minute.

"Sorry about that." I replied with a smile she just nodded.

"No, it's my fault, thank you for catching me." She whispered hastily as Ike walked over. But the damage was done, Ike glared at me, it was like he was trying to kill me with his mind.

"Hey there, Archie, already trying to hit on someone." Ben whispered next to me, I shot her a glare as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"It's not anything, she tripped. I was being a gentleman." I shot back.

"Yes, I'm sure Ike thinks you're _quite _the gentleman. You do know that he loves Elincia right?" Ben remarked with an even bigger smirk.

"Damn it." I muttered.

"What is Ashlynn doing?" Eva murmured as she furrowed her eyebrows, coming towards us was a very pissed off looking mage and Ashlynn. Who was holding on to his arm. They reached us and Ashlynn finally released his arm, he looked grateful yet _very_ annoyed.

"So, what happened to you, Soren?" Link chuckled as he looked at the ground.

"I found her, obviously." Soren grumbled as he pointed at Ashlynn.

"Actually 'found' isn't the right word. I fell on him." Ashlynn remarked with a giggle as she put her hands on her hips. Ike, although still pissed, burst out laughing alongside Link. I think that the mage, Soren was it, slightly blushed.

"So are these the four princesses then?" Marth remarked, I hate guys like him. Damn it. How am I going to deal with some of these people?

"Dude, I'm a guy." I snarled, it was at this moment that Soren looked at me, he looked like he wanted to rip my throat out.

Ashlynn POV

I knew what was happening right away. DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! I looked at Soren quickly, he knew. I saw the way he glared at Archer as he snarled, "Who found the filthy half breed?"

"What's your problem?" Archer remarked breezily, DAMN IT! He didn't get how delicate this situation was.

"Really? What's my problem you-" Soren was cut off mid insult however by Archer's loud grunt.

"I'm a human." Archer remarked obviously getting the problem about his wings now. DAMN! WHY'D HE HAVE TO SAY HUMAN! Soren looked smugly around as Ike, Elincia, and Mia murmured to themselves.

"He meant, er, he meant Beroc, um, maybe…" I softly explained as I slumped down. Soren glanced at me with a glare. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, Link looked at me.

"You're a Hylain right? I know that their weird stuff doesn't make much sense but you get used to it." Link explained with a smile. I smiled at him a bit as he removed his hand, I looked at Soren. He was obviously still fuming but he seemed a bit better.

"Hmmm, I never really noticed that you're a Hylain, I don't know how I could've missed your pointed ears. It makes sense why you're so ignorant to what the filthy beast said." Soren remarked, obviously deciding that I wasn't an evil monster. I smiled a bit in relief. Soren glared at Archer just as Ben smacked Archer's arm, Archer winced a bit, but he her timely intervention probably saved us all from one ugly fight.

Ike walked over as he said, "he's not worth it, Soren." I was grateful to Ike, although Ike looked at Archer with severe dislike. Who didn't Archer manage to antagonize?

"Can everyone please just stop fighting for a minute?" Eva announced softly as she stepped forward, that was oddly confident for her, "Archer, Ashlynn, Ben, and I really need your help. We're not sure how we got here and we don't know what to do. Please help us."

"Of course, we'll see if all of you can stay here." Marth replied as he looked at her, I think Marth may like Eva._ Like_, little sweet and kind Eva. My god, miracles do happen.

"It won't be a problem." Zelda replied with a gentle smile. YES! Eva was making us friends! YAY!

"I have a problem with that stupid half breed." Soren grumbled.

"I do too. I think he's total trash and should probably be killed." I lamely added, trying to get on Soren's good side. Link gave me a weird look as he backed away slowly. Soren looked at me, I don't know with what emotion exactly but it wasn't love or hate.

"Good god, Ashlynn." Ben remarked as she placed a hand on her forehead, obviously showing me that my weird little craze should probably stop.

"What?" I remarked as I flung my right hand up, the weirdest thing happened it's like some strange purpley/blacky magic came from my fingertips it shot backwards, I spun around, I guess Sonic the hedgehog must have been running by or something because I just saw the magic bang into him as he smacked into a tree.

"YOU KILLED SONIC!" Ben hollered as she ran over to where he hit the tree, everyone stared. I forgot to tell them that Ben is a crazed Sonic fangirl, not quite like Amy Rose but… yeah… pretty close.

"Actually, she didn't. Look at him." Soren replied, Sonic suddenly transformed. He was a super hot _human _guy.

"Damn." Ben muttered as she looked at him.

"What just happened…?" Sonic muttered as he placed a hand on his forehead, he was wearing a red jacket, baggy blue pants, red shoes, and he had spiky blue hair. Ben rushed to his side.

"My friend's a total idiot, sorry!" Ben remarked as she helped him up, Sonic looked at one of his hands and looked like he was about to die.

"I'm a human…?" He muttered, Ben nodded, "Um… Cool." Sonic decided as he grinned.

"I'm Ben." Ben remarked, trying not to pass out and die, I'm sure.

"I'm Sonic the hedge-er, human, I guess. That just doesn't have the same ring to it…" Sonic said with a sigh.

"Come on, we need to find the four of you places to stay. Zelda remarked softly.

**Aright thanks to anyone who reviews! Chapter 2 will be up very soon and I intend to post a chapter every three or four days or it could be every day. We'll just see how it works out ;D **


	2. Spreading Rumors is Bad

**Here's chapter 2 :D I really appreciate any reviews, so yeah, please read and reivew. **

Ashlynn POV

I glanced up at the ceiling as I laid in bed, the room smelled a bit like rotten cheese and baby barf but we were lucky that we even got a room. Ben was in the bed next to mine; I glanced over at her and saw her sprawled out. She was snoring loudly. Eva's bed was against the far wall, she had a light on as she read, she was such a bookworm. I stared at the icky ceiling some more, it looked like some weird mold/fungus was growing. It was strange to be meeting video game characters, although awesomely cool at the same time. Zelda and Peach's shared room was next to ours and Mia and Elincia were across the hall from them. We were in the female wing of the house, basically when you come up the main staircase you turn left over going right. So far things had been pretty great. Although we'd all just been in major clothing disaster, obviously Ben, Eva, and I hadn't packed any clothes to sleep in, so when Peach offered to lend us hers until we could go out and buy some. We agreed. That was probably a mistake. The only thing Peach owned was short, pink, and frilly. So, I was in short pink shorts and a frilly tank top, Eva was in a short lacey rose colored nightgown, and Ben was in a long light pink shirt with a rose printed on it with even shorter pink shorts then I was wearing. We were all seriously uncomfortable. But by some miracle Ben had managed to fall asleep in the uncomfortable get up. "Hey, Eva, how is Ben managing to sleep?" I asked slowly, the stupid lace itched like crazy not to mention that everything was so tight I could hardly move.

"I have no idea; I've never been more uncomfortable in my life." Eva sighed as she closed her book and turned off the light. I rolled over as I wondered how Archer was holding up. I bet he was wishing that he would've quit playing stupid Call of Duty now… he could probably due with a little knowledge on who these characters were.

Archer POV

I looked up at the gross ceiling, it was freakin' nasty. I was stuck sharing a room with Ike _and_ Soren. Soren had just sat across the room and glared at me. I had given up on trying to glare back, plus these stupid wings made sleeping on my back impossible. I was stuck with the bed right next to Ike and Soren's was in the far corner. The tension was unbearable. They were both trying to fry me alive with their mind powers. Although I seriously think Soren _might_ be able to do that. I'd have to ask Ash later, she'd know for sure. She'd only been a Soren fangirl forever. I was starting to wish I would've played Fire Emblem when Ashlynn and Ben tried to make me, but, hell, Call of Duty had seemed better. I looked over at Soren; he glanced up from his big book and narrowed his eyes at me. He mouthed the word 'beast' at me. I rolled my eyes and shrugged as I laid back down. I looked over at Ike, he was asleep. God only knows how that's possible with Soren staring daggers at me. I slowly closed my eyes. I woke up when I heard banging on the door. "Ike! Soren! Archer! Come here!" I heard Marth softly hiss. I glanced at the window, it was still dark out. Soren and Ike both got up, Soren looked like a mess, his hair was matted and all over the place. If only Ash could see him now. Ike, however, was no better, neither took the time to get dressed or to do anything for that matter as they walked out the door, I stood up and carefully threw on my clothes as I hurried after them. Sonic, Marth, Link, Soren, and Ike all stood looking out a big window; Sonic was actually leaning out it, pointing at something.

"See!" Sonic exclaimed, Link squinted his eyes as he rubbed them, obviously having just been woken up.

"No… Wait!" Ike remarked as he leaned closer to the window, I walked over to them.

"There was a flash of some kind." Soren replied.

"It's Shadow." Sonic exclaimed. Everyone stared at him. Confused.

"Like the Hedgehog?"I muttered as I crossed my arms, Ben would be in her heyday.

"Yeah! He's my rival and stuff!" Sonic exclaimed again with grin.

"So… you woke us up to tell us about a hedgehog? A _hedgehog_." Soren grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"That's not all though, I was outside running when I saw him; but he wasn't alone, I'm telling you, there are guys down there!" Sonic explained with overdramatic hand gestures.

"Wait! I see something!" Link remarked, we all leaned closer out the window, that's when we saw movement. I saw a flash of purple, suddenly a cool breeze blew in the window, slamming it shut, Sonic managed to jump back right in time.

"Weird." Ike remarked.

"Very." Soren agreed as he placed a hand on his chin, obviously thinking about something. I heard a soft giggle from behind me, I turned and saw Peach.

"OMG!" Peach giggled as she ran off, nobody else noticed. It was their problem that _none_ of them managed to put tops on. I smiled smugly, this would teach them. Awkwardly enough all of them were basically just in… er… tight pants or leggings. Sonic was in boxers for god's sake so they were screwed the instant a random girl walked by. It just so happened that that random girl was Peach.

Ashlynn POV  
I heard banging on the door as I groggily sat up; Peach was yelling something as she flung the door open. "GET UP! THERE'S A BUNCH OF TOPLESS GUYS IN THE HALLWAY!" I shot up to my feet, Eva and Ben right behind me. I noticed Elincia, Mia, and Zelda already out in the hallway, we ran over to where Peach said they were.

"OH!" Elincia exclaimed. That's when the guys slowly turned around. They'd all been staring out the window for some weird reason.

"Damn it." Link muttered, they were all blushing. Aside from Archer, who was the only one dressed.

"We were just-um… looking out the window?" Marth offered with a nervous laugh.

"I think I'm going to die." I heard Soren grumble, I stared at him. I almost fainted, he was actually topless. He was slender but he was actually slightly muscular, not quite as much as Ike or Link however.

"Ben, Eva, Ash, what're you wearing?" Archer laughed as he walked over to us.

"Don't ask." Ben muttered, suddenly she looked at Sonic and let out a high pitched giggle. "He's only in… boxers… AH!" Ben softly giggled as she twirled a strand of her short blond hair around her finger.

"U-um, h-hey Elincia." Ike remarked with an awkward smile.

"Hi." Elincia managed to say as she stared at him. Mia was sort of pouting in the corner, _sort of_.

"I'm going now." Soren grumbled as he stormed off, his arms crossed. His face bright red. I glanced around; making sure no one saw me as I followed him.

"Soren?" I whispered as I hurried after him, I ran up to him.

"Huh?" He gasped as he spun around; he grimaced at me as his blush deepened.

"Hi." I whispered with a grin as I tilted my head to the side, a hand on my hip.

"What are you wearing?" Soren grumbled, I stared down as I burst out laughing.

"Long story short, Peach lent me some of her clothes. But on the topic of clothes, what aren't you wearing?" I said with a giggle as he fidgeted awkwardly.

"Shut up." He grumbled as he turned to open his door.

"Hey, Soren, are you okay?" I whispered, suddenly becoming serious, he shrugged. "Don't be an ass about it." I muttered.

"I'm fine, Ashlynn." He said with a sigh. He looked over his shoulder at me. I grinned at him as he rolled his eyes and walked back into his room. I hurried down the hallway, drama was unfolding everywhere. Archer was leaning smugly against a wall, Ben was flirting with Sonic, Eva was staring at the ground and occasionally looking up at Marth, Link was awkwardly trying to explain the situation to Zelda, Mia was pouting in the corner, Peach was having a giggle fit, and Elincia and Ike were looking awkwardly at each other. I let out a sigh.

"Maybe we should all just go back to bed?" I offered.

Ben frowned as she walked over to me, "No way in hell." She obviously wanted to keep hitting on Sonic… what am I ever going to do about her?

"I think Ashlynn's right." Zelda said softly, we all headed back to our rooms. The guys probably trying to save themselves from the embarrassment the morning would bring. This would obviously be one of the biggest talked about events in the history of the Brawl Mansion.

Soren POV

I grimaced as I sat down at the table; we were outside on the courtyard. And well, quite frankly, everyone was humiliated, and obviously for good reason. Ike sat next to me, Link was next to him, Sonic was pacing around the table, and Marth was on the other side of me. I still didn't know why Sonic was randomly accepted into our 'group', I guess. It must be that now that he's a human changed a _lot_ of things for him. "Ike, are you aright?" I asked slowly, everyone looked like death. But that's how I too probably looked.

Ike shook his head, "I don't know what everyone thinks about us." I was about to tell him something when I felt someone's head on my shoulder. It was creepy. I slowly looked at Pit, he was grinning at me.

"So, what were you guys doing last night?" Pit remarked with a creepy smile, I pushed him away, he stumbled back a bit.

"Um… Pit?" Link muttered with a weird face, I'm sure we all looked mortified.

"Next time you all should invite me." Pit remarked as he placed a hand on his hip and winked. I slowly stared at Ike, he looked like he was about to die.

"Um, what do you think happened exactly?" Marth muttered as he glanced at Pit.

"Oh I _know_ what happened." Pit replied with a wave of his hand and another wink.

"This is horrible." Link groaned as he banged his head on the table.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. I'll see the five of you later." Pit gushed as he creepily waved. He then walked off.

"That was some seriously messed up shit." Sonic muttered as he scratched his head.

"That doesn't even begin to describe it." Ike agreed. I suddenly felt someone's hands on my shoulder, I was freaked out that Pit was back so I sort of tried to stand up but ended up falling backwards out of my chair. I looked up and saw Ashlynn, with her lilac colored hair and pointed ears, giggling and leaning over me with a grin.

"Whoops." Ashlynn giggled, I glared at her as I stood up slowly.

"What is it?" I scoffed as I crossed my arms, I was unhappy, but it wasn't about her exactly. It was about Pit. How were we ever going to fix this stupid mess?

"I was just saying hi." She mumbled with a small frown, I felt guilty but I wasn't about to show it.

"Actually, I think I need to talk to you." I decided I walked away from the table as she followed me, I'm pretty sure I heard Link chuckle, he was going to tease me about 'liking' Ashlynn for sure.

"Okay… what's up?" She remarked as she crossed her arms, she looked oddly concerned. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't _that_ big of a deal, but that would be a lie.

"What're people saying about me and the other guys?" I forced myself to ask, she slightly laughed as she shook her head.

"Um, do you want the long story or the gist of it?" Ashlynn asked with a wide grin, I placed a hand on my forehead, I was getting a headache. The look on her face made it obvious that not only Pit thought something questionable was going on.

"Get to the point." I muttered gruffly.

"Okay, Calm down. There's just a tiny rumor going around that you, Sonic, Marth, Ike, and Link were sort of up to something in the hallway." She explained, I grimaced as she said it.

"I was hoping that wasn't the case." I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Um, you guys were standing shirtless in the middle of the hallway." She giggled with an even wider grin.

"There's a reason for that. Sonic thought he saw some 'villains' so he woke all of us, we were out in the hallway checking it out to see if there as any truth to it." I explained, she smiled oddly at me. It was pointless to explain anything to her. I'd only known her a day and she was already proving to have a thick skull.

"Was there anyone?" Ashlynn asked as she titled her head to the side. She looked kind of confused, not that I knew why, this wasn't that hard to understand.

"I don't know. There could've been but it's irrelevant." I grumbled I turned to walk away, she followed behind me, I reached the table again, I shot Link a glare as he prepared to say something.

"So… what was _that_ about?" Link asked as he leaned back in his chair.

" Soren was asking- er, he wanted my advice." Ashlynn replied looking at me, I slightly nodded, "yup, he was asking for my advice on how to be a super awesome mage!" and she screwed it up. Ike burst out laughing along with Link, Marth, and Sonic.

"Speaking of you being a mage, Ashlynn, you don't seem to really have a grasp exactly over your powers-" Ike started to say but was cut off by Sonic.

"You got that right." Sonic remarked with a grin.

Ike rolled his eyes as he continued, "so, I, well we just now, thought it'd be an awesome idea if Soren taught you." Ike grinned at me, I glared at him.

"Um, really?" Ashlynn remarked, she obviously felt like she was being used to annoy me. Not exactly the best feeling.

"Of course. You don't seem to exactly have any idea what to do, hence the transformed hedgehog, so why not have Soren teach you?" Marth agreed as he too grinned at me.

"I don't think I'm exactly qualified to be a teacher." I argued as I crossed my arms, Ashlynn looked disappointed, I can't believe I'm thinking this but I actually felt kind of bad so I said, "But I'd be okay training you." Ashlynn's face brightened up and if there wasn't a nasty rumor going around about me I might've smiled.

"Awesome, I'm sure she appreciates the help Soren." Link exclaimed.

"Come on, Ashlynn, we're starting your training now." I grunted as I walked off, I shot a nasty look at the table before I was basically dragged off by Ashlynn.

"Why are they trying to annoy you by making you have to teach me?" Ashlynn asked when we were a safe distance away.

"It won't be that annoying, I hope." I replied, I obviously didn't want to give her the full long and dawn out reason.

"Soren, I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I'm actually pretty damn smart. Tell me what's going on." Ashlynn growled as her deep violet eyes flashed with anger.

"Nothing, calm down. That's just what they do." I explained, I was surprised that I just didn't get upset back, oddly enough I didn't really want her hating me.

"Okay. If you say so. But, seriously, Soren are you okay training me?"

"I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't. Alright we're going to go into the library to practice." I replied as she frowned.

"Why the library? Isn't that a _bit_ boring?" Ashlynn slightly complained, I sighed as I walked towards the library.

Ben POV

Archer walked beside me; he was explaining about last night's stupid as hell scare apparently all the guys who'd been topless in the hallway had been there for a 'reason'. Apparently they were looking for evil villains. "Seriously, what evil villains, Archie?" I scoffed.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He replied I felt my heart flutter. This was like a dream! I may have had this dream actually… huh…

"REALLY?" I gasped, he nodded.

"I figured that you'd be pretty impressed." Archer replied.

"No shit." I remarked with a wave of my hand. If only all the Sonic characters would show up! YAY! I had only been playing those games since I was a little kid! Suddenly, Kirby ran up to us.

"okay, so Wolf told me that Pit said that Snake had apparently heard from Peach that Sonic, Ike, Link, Soren, and Marth were all 'hanging out topless', if you catch my drift, in the hallway last night!" Kirby squealed, his chubby cheeks were turning green like he was about to barf.

"In the hallway?" Archer remarked as he crinkled his nose, acting like he knew _nothing_ about it.

"That's what I heard. Apparently it was pretty, um, disturbing." Kirby said with a fake cough, I rolled my eyes.

"Blobby, you're story is really screwed up." I said with a sigh as I put a hand on my hip.

"Nope! It's the truth! I need to go tell everyone!" Kirby squealed as he waddled off. A few seconds later, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link all ran by crying. I saw Kirby standing nearby, I walked over to him.

"What'd you tell the kids?" I grumbled, no way in hell was I dealing with the depressed kids.

"Just that there's five certain creepers in the mansion and they better watch out or-" Kirby began saying. I punched him. Yes I punched the cute little pink blob in the face. If you even consider it as his face, his whole body was kind of his face.

"Damn, Ben,_ great_ way to take your anger out." Archer remarked, I shrugged.

"Blobby had it coming."

"I won't disagree but wow, just wow."

"Shut up. You were just fueling those rumors when they easily could've included you." I pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes but I was the only guy with enough common sense to get dressed first." Archer argued. Damn. He _did_ have a point.

"Whatever. Come on, we're going on a walk."

"Why?" Archer asked.

"Because I think Sonic is out jogging right now and I want to see him." I replied with a smirk as I started walking. Archer sighed, but he followed me. I was about to head into the woods when I heard the talking. It was strange, there were voices. "Hey, Archie, will you go find Eva and/or Ashlynn?" I asked slowly.

"Sure, I think Eva was eating breakfast with Peach and Mia or something. I have no idea where Ash is though, probably stalking Soren." Archer replied as he jogged off, I crouched in the bushes. That's when I saw them.

"Damn." I whispered, it was like an evil villain council or something in the middle of the clearing the forest. I was Ganondorf, the big brutish ugly redhead, Bowser, the dumbass spiked turtle shell wearing fire breathing dino with a Koopa Clown car. I saw Shadow, which made me what to get all weird and creepy because holy shit all my favorite game characters are randomly here, and then leaning against a tree was a man clad solely in purple, even his freakin' skin was pale purple for god's sake, I recognized him as Vaati; I remember Ashlynn playing Minish Cap and Phantom Hourglass and gushing about him.

"What the hell happened?" Ganondorf barked at Bowser.

"My clown car couldn't support all the added weight." Bowser muttered as he crossed his chubby arms.

"DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Ganondorf hollered.

"Continue on as planned." Shadow remarked.

"That's not possible… not yet." Vaati murmured as he sighed, "I'm just curious how the foolish little mage managed to transform Sonic."

"Maybe because she's stronger then you. And doesn't screw up." Bowser grumbled slowly, I put a hand over my mouth as I tried not to burst out laughing.

"I'm just as strong as she is." Vaati growled, suddenly he brought his hand up into the air, he then brought it quickly down as strange black matter hit Shadow. "See now we also have a transformed hedgehog." Vaati remarked as Shadow transformed. I almost started drooling, Shadow was _hot_. He has spiky black hair that had red tips; it was kind of smooth in the front however and partially fell over one of his eyes. He groaned as he sat up. His clothes were pretty basic; he was in tight-ish black pants, a white shirt that had three red horizontal stripes going up the left side, and a black leather jacket.

"Bastard." Shadow growled as he stood up and looked down at himself.

"Now you've much more of a useful asset." Vaati remarked with a smirk, "and it shows just how powerful _I_ am." Shadow narrowed his eyes at him. I couldn't help myself as I let out a tiny fangirl giggle; suddenly they all stared at the bush. I shot up to my feet as I ran; I wasn't prepared to fight _yet_. I was almost at the Brawl Mansion when I smacked into Eva.

"Whoah!" Eva remarked as she fell backwards, I fell on my butt, _hard_.

"What's up with the running, Ben?" Archer asked. I stood up as I grabbed one of his arms and one of Eva's.

"We may have a bit of a problem." I remarked as I began dragging them back towards the Brawl Mansion.

"Why?" Eva whispered as she furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Because I just figured out who we're fighting. So, kids, I think it's time we started training. Although I know I'll be totally fine, I can beat the shit out of anyone in a video game and I can do it here as well." I said, somewhat overconfidently.

Vaati POV

I held my arm out in front of Shadow to stop him from running after her. "Don't." I murmured.

"Why not?" He snapped as he glared at me.

"Because, she's one of the girls from the 'real' world." I explained as I placed a hand on my chin. Ganondorf glared at me.

"So why the hell aren't we going after her, dumbass? This isn't _your_ call to make, it's mine." Ganondorf snarled.

"Because! I know what needs to be done more than the rest of you." I hissed as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It's not your call, Vaati." Bowser muttered from behind me.

"We don't need to hide in the woods and chase after every random passerby. Why don't we just join the tournament?" I remarked with a smirk.

"Hmmm, it's a good idea." Shadow agreed as he crossed his arms and leaned against a tree. Ganondorf glared at me, he looked like he wanted to pull out his sword and stab me.

"No it's not, you fools. Everyone will suspect us once you two parade in. There's no way to make it look natural." Ganondorf growled.

"Maybe because it's _not_ natural…" Bowser muttered from the corner.

"We can't exactly do anything useless, especially seeing as to how badly Bowser screwed up, if we're hiding in a forest." I hissed.

"Vaati's right, we can't remain hidden, that'll only make it seem more obvious. Not to mention that five, or six, guys actually spotted us last night." Shadow agreed with a nod.

"Actually, five of them are paying dearly for it." Bowser muttered, he was smiling, "I started a rumor about _why_ they were all standing in the middle of the hallway shirtless."

"Seriously?" Shadow scoffed, I stifled a laugh.

"Yup, just about the whole mansion believes it. No one will really suspect if you guys show up even though Sonic, Ike, Link, Soren, and Marth 'claimed' to have seen you." Bowser replied with a smug smile, obviously thinking he was useful.

"Remind me to never question the powers of gossip." Ganondorf grumbled, I smiled smugly. Shadow and I were coming to the Brawl Mansion. Hopefully they were ready.


	3. Books, Bows, and Bowser

**I've had this chapter done for a while now, but I'm just now uploading it. :) Enjoy! Please read and review. **

Ashlynn POV

I rubbed my bloodshot eyes as I stared at the book, "Soren can we please take a break… it's been hours and my eyes are sore." I whined as I slumped back in my chair, Soren sat across from me, reading a book.

"Read the book, Ashlynn." Soren grunted bluntly as he didn't even bother looking up at me. It'd had been a day since he'd offered to teach me, and it was kind of hell. I was operating on three hours of sleep, and it'd already been reading for five hours. Soren claimed I should memorize the spells before I casted them, that way I wouldn't have to keep pulling out my tome and reading them over and over again or risk screwing up during an actual battle.

"But, Soren, I've never really casted a spell before so shouldn't I go out and-"

"And at this rate you never will. Read the book." Soren replied sharply as he placed a hand on his head, which meant he was irritated.

"_Please_, Soren." I whined as I stared at him.

"If you don't want me to teach you then go, if you do, then you're staying and reading that book." Soren replied as he finally looked up at me, I grinned at him and I think he might've kind of almost smiled.

"I'm dyslexic. I can't read." I replied with an overdramatic wink.

"You're what…?" Soren murmured as he looked at me, confused.

"Dyslexic, I can't understand written language." I replied with a confident smile.

"That's not true. You were reading just fine two hours ago." Soren sighed as he stared at me, not falling into my lie.

"It's, like, a temperamental dyslexia sort of thing. It kind of just comes and goes." I replied, he stared at me. I guess he wasn't very amused… I thought I was funny. "How about you read it to me."

"That's not happening." Soren remarked as he crossed his arms and stared at me.

"But, Soren, I just can't sit here for hours and read this complicated crap for hours and hours…" I muttered as I tried my best attempt at a pouty look. I think I probably just looked constipated.

"Ashlynn, try and focus. You seem to have potential but you lack any ability to actually do anything with it." Soren grumbled.

"Fine…" I muttered as I stared down at the huge book. I turned the old musty page. "Hey, Soren, what does this word mean?" I asked as I held up the book and pointed at a word.

"Seriously, Ashlynn? I figured that would be the easiest spell book for you to understand…" Soren sighed as he glanced at the page, his eyebrows furrowed, "Hmmm… that is weird. You know, since it's a Hylain book it's probably from their dialect, which you should know."

"Okay, I'm a crappy Hylain, then. Why can't I just use one of _your_ spell books?" I asked with a big grin.

"Because you don't know our ancient language that it's written in." Soren replied. I walked around the table and sat in a chair next to him.

"Then teach me." I remarked as I looked at him.

"I'm not teaching you more then I have too." Soren grumbled as he shook his head.

"_Please_." I whined as I stared at him, trying to widen my eyes all cute like. It probably just made me look like I was constipated again.

"Will you actually try to learn or will you just complain the whole time?" Soren sighed as he stared at me. Well as long as I got to look at him I'd try to learn_ really_ hard.

"I'll try, I promise." I giggled as I took his hand in mine, he stared at me. Obviously mortified. I wrapped my pinkie around his as I shook it, "Pinkie promise!"

"I take it this is another one of your strange quirks?" Soren grumbled as he pulled his hand away.

"You could call it that." I gushed, scooted closer to him as I leaned over his shoulder. "Damn it… that looks complicated."

"It is. Try not to make me regret trying to teach it to you." Soren grumbled, looked at me, "Also, try not to invade my personal space."

"Quit being a baby. So, what's our first lesson?" I exclaimed as I grinned at him. He was about to say something when I heard a voice from behind us.

"Wow that sure looks complicated. If it's magic you're trying to learn, beautiful, you have the wrong teacher." I heard a handsome male voice purr; I turned around as I stared at the tall and slender man. He had very pale purple skin; his long dark purple hair fell over one of his deep red eyes. I realized he was Vaati, from the Legend of Zelda.

"And who would you suggest?" I snapped, "Also, don't call me 'beautiful'."

"Myself of course, who else but the great Hylain wind mage? I assume that you've heard of me? You are Hylain aren't you?" Vaati challenged, he totally knew that I wasn't. Damn it.

"I think Soren's capable." I replied with a smile, "And yes I'm Hylain. I grew up in the Faron province, we had a small house out there, but when I was young we moved to castle town." I lied, "Then, by some miracle, when I was going to visit Agatha, I ended up here, falling through the sky."

"Hmmm, is that so?" Vaati murmured, there were no obvious holes in my story, everything could match up. Soren looked at me, I bet a part of him wanted to walk off and leave me to fend for myself.

"Yup. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to learn a new language." I muttered coldly as I put a hand on Soren's arm, he looked startled.

"As you wish, my dear. But, I think we'll be seeing each other soon." Vaati purred with a smirk. He sounded seductive and he was _hot_. I was trying to act cold versus going crazed fangirl all over him. He walked away slowly, looking over his shoulder and winking at me as he walked out of the door.

"So… where were we?" I asked with a grin, Soren shook my hand off.

"I'm about to regret trying to teach you a language." Soren replied with a sigh as he looked at me.

Eva POV

Mia sat across the table from me, "are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I just wish all the guys would get out her so we could spar!" Mia remarked with a smile, I stared at her.

"Spar? Oh, speaking of practice I think I might be required to fight so what do you think I should-" I was cut off by her clapping her hands together.

"Oh! I'll teach you! Come on it'll be really fun!" Mia giggled as she jumped up to her feet; I followed her over to a rack of weapons.

"I think I might try archery…" I murmured as I eyed a nice dark wood bow, I picked it up gingerly.

"Okay! That's easy! Just pull it back and shot!" Mia gushed. I stared at her with a confused face, after what felt like twenty minutes, I managed to get the bow set up. I released the arrow, it shot off into the distance, and it was _way_ off target.

"Oops…" I whispered as I stared ahead.

"Nobody's perfect at first." Mia replied with a sympathetic pat on my shoulder.

"SOMEONE SHOT PIKACHU!" We heard Kirby wail as he ran by us, with a crippled Pikachu in his arms.

"That doesn't look good." Mia mumbled, "But I'm sure Pikachu will be fine!" She added with a fake smile.

"He looked sort of dead to me." We heard Ike remark from behind us, he was smiling.

"YAY! Now I get to spar with someone!" Mia gushed as she jumped up and down and pulled her sword out, I stepped back as Ike also drew his weapon. They were fun to watch fight, Mia lunged at Ike first, he blocked her hit and countered with a smooth strike, she jumped backwards making him miss. They continued like that for awhile until finally Ike ended up winning.

"Good try." Ike teased as he grinned, Mia pouted.

"Why do I never win?" She grumbled as she crossed her arms.

"You'd probably beat me, if that's any consolation." I replied softly with a shrug, I was worried that I had indeed murdered Pikachu.

"How's training going?" Archer asked as he walked over to us, he looked like he'd just woken up. Mia stared at him; I don't know why she was looking at him like that.

"Good. Only, Eva here shot Pikachu." Ike remarked fairly good-naturedly, I thought he disliked Archer; perhaps he didn't as much as we'd all thought.

"I hope I didn't kill him." I whispered with a concerned voice as I crossed my arms.

"He's a Pokémon, right? Can they even die?" Archer remarked, he did have a point. It made me feel a bit better. Suddenly, Link and Marth stormed over, seriously distraught.

"I swear I'll kill him if he ever does that again." Marth huffed, Link nodded.

"I almost did stab him." Link replied, "He's just lucky he has wings. Otherwise he wouldn't have lived when he jumped out the window."

"What're you two going on about?" Ike asked as he crossed his arms.

"Pit." They replied in unison.

"What'd he do now?" Ike asked as he crinkled his nose.

"He snuck in our room. While we were sleeping." Marth grumbled.

"I woke up when I heard someone walking around, and there he was, going through my stuff."Link remarked as he crossed his arms.

"Ew. Freaky." Mia remarked as she crossed her arms.

"You're telling me. I have no idea how the hell he managed to get in. Ike I suggest you sleep with your door bolted and a knife under your pillow." Link remarked as he ran a hand through his dirty blond hair.

"I will. Trust me." Ike replied.

"Why does Pit have to be so creepy?" Marth said with a sigh as he crossed his arms.

"No idea, but I'll heed your warning." Ike murmured.

"So, why would he go through your stuff?" Archer asked.

"Don't ask me, go ask him. It was weird. It's like he was looking for something." Link muttered as he shrugged, "point is, as soon as I heard him I jumped up and tried to stab him, Marth then got up and Pit jumped out the open window. And sense we haven't seen his mangled corpse I'm guessing he flew away."

Ben POV

I glanced outside, there was Sonic jogging, I stretched bit as I ran after him. "Morning!" I giggled as I ran up next to him, he slowed down a bit.

"Hey, Ben." He replied with a wave and a smile.

"So… apparently there's two new 'Brawlers'." I remarked as I stared at him.

"Yeah, but nobody's seen them yet." Sonic remarked with a shrug as he kept on jogging. It was then that we saw a fast black/red blur shot past us. Sonic stopped abruptly.

"Was that, Shadow?" Sonic asked as he looked at me, I nodded slowly. "Let's go get him!" Sonic exclaimed, he suddenly picked me up in his arms as he shot off running. I almost died. He kept running, I was holding on for dear life trying not to pass out of joy/fear. He stopped suddenly, there in front of us stood the hot human Shadow. Sonic set me down as he pointed at him.

"Shadow! I know that's you! Your crappy human disguise doesn't fool me!" Sonic hollered very melodramatically.

"The word 'disguise' implies that's its temporary, which unfortunately it isn't. But, that doesn't really matter; it's your entire fault that I'm stuck like this." Shadow snarled as he took a step towards us.

"How is it my fault! I'm just Sonic the Hedge-er, Human…" Sonic's voice started out loud and dramatic and then faded as he realized how crappy his new title sounded.

"Because of you and the stupid mage that transformed you, you fool! That forced another mage to transform me!" Shadow hollered. Wow, they sounded melodramatic... But hot…

"Yeah, I'm still not seeing how this involves me…" Sonic muttered, confused.

"IT JUST DOES, DAMN IT!" Shadow hollered.

"No it doesn't." Sonic argued, "Just because you say that it does doesn't mean shit."

"Um, yeah..." I muttered as I let my voice drift off, they both suddenly stared at me.

"What happened to Amy Rose?" Shadow asked as he looked at me.

"I'M NOT AMY ROSE, GOD DAMN IT!" I hollered, I would've punched him in the face. His _hot _face. I didn't even vaguely resemble Amy Rose.

"OH MY GOD! HOLD ON PIKACHU!" Kirby hollered as he ran by us, Pikachu was dying in his arms.

"Um, I think he's dead." Sonic muttered.

"NO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS!" Kirby squealed as he fell to his knees, although he really only had feet connected to his blob-like body.

"I think it already ended like that." Shadow pointed out.

"NOOOO! NOT YOU PIKA BEAR! Not you…" Kirby sobbed, suddenly Pikachu hopped to his feet.

"PKA! PIKA!" Pikachu hollered as he scurried off.

"I guess Pokémon really can't die…" I muttered as I watched Pikachu's furry form bound off.

"Where'd he go…?" Kirby muttered as he looked around, a confused look on his face.

"That way." Sonic remarked as he pointed, Kirby got to his feet and began running.

"COME BACK, PIKACHU!" Kirby wailed as he ran.

"Okay, that was special." I muttered as I stared awkwardly after him, in a flash Shadow had ran away.

"COWARD!" Sonic hollered after him.

"I don't know if he cares exactly, Sonic." I muttered gently.

"He totally cares." Sonic replied as he began walking back towards the Brawl Mansion. Suddenly the weirdest thing happened, Pit flew down in front of us, and he looked crazed.

" H-HI SONIC!" Pit hollered with a weird look.

"That's really messed up." I muttered, Sonic nodded.

"Did you know that all the villains you claim to have seen are _all_ here? But no one believes you because you were all out in the hallway and it was obvious that you were-" Pit giggled as he looked like he was on the verge of insanity.

"Uh, yeah, okay, I think you need some help, buddy." Sonic remarked.

"Help? Me? Never! Unless of course that help involves you and the other four guys who were-" Pit gushed; I walked over and punched him in the face. He fell down, unconscious.

"Sonic's mine." I hissed, obviously so Sonic couldn't hear.

"Wow… That was awesome." Sonic exclaimed as we started back towards the mansion.

"It's no problem." I replied with a wave of my hand. My hand was kind of sore actually, I guess I hit Pit harder than I thought… oops… Sonic's mine.

Archer POV

I walked over to where Elincia was setting, it was starting to get late out. She smiled a bit at me, "Hello, Archer."

"Hey, Elincia." I replied as I returned her smile. "So, what's new with you?"

"Oh, nothing really. I can't believe so many others are joining this tournament. I didn't know so many new people would show up, but I'm glad that four of you are here, at least." Elincia whispered.

"We're glad to be here too. But aren't you new here yourself?" I remarked with a breezy laugh.

"Yes, Ike convinced Soren, Mia, and me to come. So now here we are." Elincia replied as she crossed her arms.

"And here I am." I agreed with a grin, she laughed.

"H-hey, Archer." I heard Mia say from behind me, I turned around.

"Hi." I replied with a smile, she grinned back.

"So, what're you two talking about?" Mia asked as she walked over a bit so she was closer to us.

"Just how strange it is to be here. And for so many new people to be here." Elincia replied. Mia nodded as she stared at Elincia.

"Yeah, but it's great to have been able to meet such awesome people so far." Mia agreed. Suddenly Zelda and Peach walked over, Zelda was looking very distraught.

"Hi, Girls and guy!" Peach chirped as she skipped over.

"Hello…" Zelda whispered softly as she looked off into the distance with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright?" Mia asked as she put a hand on her arm.

"Oh, yes. I'm fine. It's just, I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Zelda murmured as she nervously crossed her arms.

"I've been feeling like that all day too!" Elincia remarked, Mia nodded.

"Um, what're you girls talking about? I feel fine." I muttered as I scratched my head in confusion.

"Of course you do. You're a guy. Guys never know before something bad happens." Peach replied with a wave of her hand.

"Okay, I'm going to go now. You girls enjoy your doomsday gossip session." I teased with a wink as I walked off. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. I saw Soren sitting on his bed reading. He looked up and glared at me, but then, his facial expression shifted.

"Beast-er, Archer, what do you know about Ashlynn?" Soren asked, obviously he stared at me coldly and acted like he wanted to rip my throat out.

"Why? You like her?" I remarked as I raised my eyebrows, he frowned at me, "You know, _like_ her."

"No." Soren replied rather quickly, "I need to train her and she seems incapable of learning anything. I need to know if she's a thunder, fire, wind, water, or earth mage."

"Um, I don't know. Have you asked her?" I replied with a shrug.

"She's incapable. She has the attention span of a five year old. I doubt she knows anything about magic." Soren sighed, I was getting pretty pissed that he was thrashing Ash like that.

"Hey, back off, okay? Ash is trying her hardest. Unlike _you_ she wasn't born with the ability to read complicated shit." I snapped.

"This coming from the half-breed." Soren grunted as he looked back at his book.

"So, we're back to name calling?" I groaned as I flopped on my bed, I landed on my wings, which hurt, so I had to roll onto my stomach.

"It's what you are." Soren replied, not looking up from his book. I heard the door open as Ike walked in. He was acting like he was going to walk in on world war 3.

"Hey… both of you." Ike remarked awkwardly, probably surprised that Soren hadn't murdered me yet.

"Hey, Soren was just asking me for advice on Ashlynn." I remarked with a slight smirk. Soren slowly looked up as he narrowed his eyes.

"I was not. I was simply asking if you knew what type of magic she'd actually have the capacity to learn." Soren replied through gritted teeth as he glared at me. Ike burst out laughing.

"Calm down, Soren." Ike remarked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"But, you do like her, don't you?" I asked as I looked at Soren with a smile.

"No, I do not. Even if I did, however, it still wouldn't be your business." Soren snapped, "Now please, go back to doing whatever you filthy beasts do. I want to read."

"Soren!" Ike sighed, obviously sick of Soren's intolerance of me.

"I'm done with this conversation." Soren grumbled.

"So, should I tell Ashlynn that you don't like her?" I asked with a smug smile, Soren rolled his eyes.

"Tell her whatever you want." Soren replied.

"Okay… and it wouldn't bug you at all if she started dating, um, Marth, maybe?" I remarked, Ike probably wanted to intervene. But I had a feeling he thought Soren liked Ashlynn as well.

"No, it would be her choice." Soren replied very bluntly, obviously acting like he had no interest in her.

"But you'd rather that she chooses you, right?"

"Shut up, half-breed."

"See, when you start the name calling thing that just makes me feel that I'm right."

"Okay, let's both just calm down." Ike remarked with a fake smile.

"I'll calm down when I don't have to deal with this beast." Soren grumbled.

"And I'll calm down when he admits to his crush on Ashlynn." I said with smile.

"Ok. On a different note, apparently everyone needs to start sleeping with a knife underneath their pillow." Ike remarked to change the subject.

"Why?" Soren asked as he looked up.

"Oh, you didn't hear because you were with _Ashlynn_, right?" I remarked, Ike rolled his eyes. Although it was obvious that he agreed with me.

"Pit snuck into Link and Marth's room, and then Ben also punched him because he was creeping on Sonic." Ike replied. Soren looked mortified, I stood up and closed the window, and bolted the door, and I then seriously put a knife under my pillow.

"Oh, is the beast scared of Pit?" Soren taunted as he stifled a laugh, he looked at his book.

"If you want, Soren, you can sleep out in the hallway in front of Pit's door and we'll see what happens." I retorted, Ike was trying not to laugh, Soren glared at me. I looked out the window, it was getting pretty late. "Alright, well I'm going to sleep early." I remarked as I got into bed. Ike nodded, Soren ignored me. Of course.

Vaati POV

I crossed my arms; this just simply wasn't going to work. "Why the hell couldn't we get different rooms?" Shadow grumbled, we were stuck sharing with Bowser and Ganondorf and there was _two_ damn beds.

"Shut the hell up, you miserable pieces of shit. You're the stupid idiots who wanted to come to Brawl Mansion so you're sleeping on the damn floor." Ganondorf snarled.

"Yup." Bowser chirped from where he sat, he was so big that the mattress was sagging under his weight.

"You can't tell me that there aren't any more rooms." I muttered as I leaned unhappily against a wall.

"Actually, stupid ass, I can tell you and I am telling you that there aren't." Ganondorf barked.

"This bed is comfy." Bowser gushed as he bounced up and down; the three of us just stared at him.

"Uh…" We all muttered in unison.

"What the hell?" Ganondorf remarked as Bowser kept bouncing up and down. Suddenly we heard a loud cracking sound.

"Shit." Bowser muttered as he fell through the bed, his chubby legs breaking through the floor also.

"You broke the bed." Shadow remarked as he glared at him.

"What the hell, Bowser?" Ganondorf snarled.

"You're such a fool." I spat.

"Um, guys, I'm sort of stuck." Bowser said with a small giggle.

"DAMN IT!" Ganondorf hollered. Bowser just sat there giggling as he tried to claw his way out of his hole.

"You know _he_ wouldn't approve." Shadow remarked, I nodded. Ganondorf and Bowser seemed inept at completing our current goal. Bowser more than Ganondorf. But Ganondorf was being such a dictator, I don't know how many more order Shadow or I can stand to take from him.


	4. The Sky is Falling!

**I've also had this chapter written for forever, but I'm just now posting it :) a new OC is going to be introduced and another FE character is coming in :D Please **_**please **_**read and review! **

Ry POV

I screamed as I plummeted to the ground, I smacked into it. "O-ow…" I yelped as I sat up, I looked down at my hands; I was in orange gloves with lighter orange ribbon tied around my wrists. I started screaming. My clothes had changed and I had no idea where I was. It was pitch black and I was scared. I was in orange short-sleeved jacket, a pink shirt that had sleeves that went to my elbows, a blue short wavy skirt, orange leggings lined with pink lace, I was in boots on my right leg my boot was pink with orange ribbon wrapped slightly up my ankle on my left leg it was an orange boot with pink ribbon. I tugged at a strand of my hair, it was turquoise. I jumped up to my feet; I looked around that's when I noticed the oddest thing of all. "I have wings…" I gasped as I attempted to flap them. I quickly remembered how I'd ended up here, I knew Archer and his friends where at Wal-Mart and I saw them but then they suddenly weren't there so I walked up to the TV and now here I was. A cool breeze blew my hair all of my face, it was eerie. The leafs were rustling and I was freaked out.

"Princess." I heard a creepy voice whisper in my ear, I yelped as I spun around. No one was there, I urged myself to calm down. But I heard the voice again. "Princess." It repeated with a soft hiss. Suddenly I heard a whiz as an arrow shot by my ear. I turned around, a boy stood there with a bow out.

"Sorry, if I almost hit you, miss. I thought I saw someone." He replied sheepishly with a grin. He had light green hair and dark vibrant green eyes.

"Well, I'm someone so are you sure you just didn't see me?" I giggled with a smile.

"I thought I saw someone else." He replied with a grin. Realization hit me. Obviously I was dreaming.

"My name's Ryder, Ry for short. What's yours?" I asked with another giggle.

"Rolf, it's nice to meet you, Ry." He replied with an easy laugh. I think I'm going to pass out. I'd seen Ashlynn play Fire emblem before, so how was it possible that I was meeting someone who was Rolf? Or acting like Rolf, maybe? Then again I had wings, so I guess anything can happen.

"Um, do you know where we are?" I asked as I walked closer to him.

"Nope. I was just suddenly falling from the sky." He remarked.

"Oh, well, I guess we should probably try and find some other people." I muttered as I put a hand on my chin. Rolf was probably sixteen like me, I think… I don't know.

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a big grin, which made my smile grow. He had a super cute smile.

Eva POV

I woke up suddenly I looked out the window it was late out, but I thought I'd heard something. Suddenly I heard a soft whisper, although I couldn't make out the words. I glanced at Ashlynn and Ben, both were still soundly asleep. I got up, my bare feet hitting the cold floor. "Ash." I whispered.

"Hmmm… Soren…" Ashlynn murmured in her sleep, she rolled over as she hugged a pillow. I let out a sigh; I slowly got back into bed. I closed my eyes.

"Princesses…" I heard the voice whisper, I jerked upright as I stared around the room.

"Please wake up." I muttered as I stared at Ben's sprawled out form. I slowly relaxed as I laid back down. It must've just been the wind. I closed my eyes slowly, it was weird, thoughts of someone I'd never seen entered my mind… he had long blond hair and wings, there was a girl with even longer bland hair and similar white wings, next to her stood a man who had his dark blue hair tied back in a long ponytail his wings were back and he was wearing black clothes. It was the strangest thing. I felt as though I was being pulled towards them, although I was pretty sure I wasn't even asleep yet. It was like my subconscious pulling me towards them. I knew who they all were, but it's like I couldn't open my eyes and pull myself out of this almost dream like state.

Soren POV

I opened my eyes slowly I had heard something, I sat up, I noticed a strange form crouched over in the corner, digging through my stuff. Well, actually it was Ike's, although it could've maybe been mine. "What do you think you're doing?" I snarled as I picked up my tome.

"O-oh, me? nothing." Pit replied as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Ike, get up." I hissed as Ike sat up slowly; he stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Now."

Ike suddenly saw Pit, "SHIT!" Ike hollered as he jumped to his feet, Archer suddenly woke up and jumped up.

"What the hell? How is that even possible?" Archer gasped as he stared at Pit.

"I wanted to see you and I had to-"

"Excuses. Excuses. It'll be your last." I snarled as I prepared to burn him alive.

"Wait! Don't be hasty now, Soren. I know something you all _need_ to know." Pit replied.

"I just _need_ to get you the hell out." Archer scoffed.

"Well now, that hurts. It's not my fault that I just wanted to-"

"Okay! Stop right there, if you're about to say anything creepy, don't. Or I swear Soren will cook you alive right now." Ike remarked as he pointed at Pit.

"Fine. Okay, so apparently two new people just showed up and they're going to be used against you." Pit remarked.

"What total bullshit." Archer scoffed.

"What it's the-" Pit snapped.

"It's a lie, I'm no fool." I snarled.

"One of them is your sister, Archer." Pit suddenly shouted as he leapt out the window. I just stared out.

"Wow." Ike remarked.

"There's no way that Ryder's here." Archer grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"If you want we can go outside and see if we find her?" Ike offered

"Yeah, that'd be great. Let's go." Archer remarked, we all got dressed quickly as we headed outside. It was cold and I was miserable.

"I take it she's beast like you are." I snapped, hoping that I'd get to offend him.

"I think." Archer replied. That didn't make any sense.

"What do you mean you think?" I snapped. He shrugged as he ignored me. I was starting to think it was possible that he didn't even know what his own sister looked like. I held my book as we walked. I didn't want to, but my thoughts drifted to Ashlynn and her uselessness. I put a hand on my chin; I think I may actually want to see her. Which would be odd because she's annoying and, um, annoying? Oh, she's useless too. I shook my head; no I did not want to see. No I did not. Should I _really_ have to be convincing myself of this? I shouldn't. But I'm not convincing myself of anything because obviously I don't like her. Wait. I don't want to see her, why would I even think about liking her?

"Hey, look over there." Ike remarked, it tore me right out of my thoughts. This was a good thing. He was pointing at two people, who were running towards us.

"Hi, Ike!" Rolf gushed as he ran over, a hawk laguz girl behind him.

"Ry?" Archer remarked the girl giggled as she nodded.

"Yup. I have no idea how I got here though." Ry remarked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Actually, either do I, where are we, Ike?" Rolf remarked as he scratched his head.

"You're at the Brawl mansion, well close to it. We're all here for a tournament." Ike replied, Rolf nodded. Ry looked surprised as she glanced at Archer.

"He's telling the truth." Archer remarked with a sigh, Ry nodded slowly as she glanced at us.

"Come on, you two." Ike muttered as he shook his head, although he was smiling. We all headed back towards the mansion. Ry was skipping and giggling the whole way there, it was annoying. However, I couldn't help but notice that Rolf seemed to have an interest in her. We got back to the mansion soon, It was almost dawn and quite frankly I didn't feel like going back to bed only to be woken up by Pit sneaking around my room again. So, we all ended up sitting outside in the courtyard. Ry was creepy hyper. I glanced at the mansion; I figured it'd be best if Ashlynn woke up now so we could start back on her training.

"What're you staring at?" Ike remarked as he walked over to where I was sitting.

"The mansion." I replied with a shrug.

"You're thinking about, Ashlynn, aren't you?" Ike remarked with a grin.

"No." I muttered as I shook my head.

"Sure you aren't. " Ike replied as his grin grew wider.

"I'm not, and even if I were it would only be because I'm being forced into training her, and she's useless." I said slowly. Suddenly I heard a loud bang, I looked over. It looked like Ry had thrown Archer to the ground.

"Damn it, Ry." Archer groaned as he sat up.

"I WON!" Ry hollered as she jumped up. I guess they must have been sparring or something. I sighed as I looked back at the mansion.

Ashlynn POV

I sat up and stretched, it looked early out, I noticed Ben sprawled out, snoring, and Eva curled up lightly snoring. I got dressed as I headed outside. I looked out onto the courtyard; there was a hawk laguz girl next to Archer. "That's Ash." Archer remarked towards the girl with a nod in my direction.

"Hey, Ashlynn!" The girl giggled as she ran over and hugged me. I realized that it was Ryder, Archer's super adorable younger sister who could be a brat sometimes.

"Hi, Ry!" I remarked as she let go of me.

"This is _so_ cool!" Ry exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"I know. Hey, Archer, do you know where Soren is?" I asked as I looked around.

"I'm here." I heard Soren remark from behind me, "I'm glad you finally managed to wake up." He added with a frown. Obviously I'd kept him waiting.

I grinned at him, "this is early for me."

"Well, that's not going to work. If you expect me to teach you and for you to also get your 'beauty rest' then you're-" Soren grumbled I grabbed his arm, which made him shut up.

"I'm kidding. Come on." I remarked as I dragged him towards the library.

"Let go of me." He grumbled as he tried to pull his arm away.

"You're such a baby!" I giggled as I ruffled his hair, he just gaped at me.

"I'm not a 'baby', I just simply want you to let go of me." Soren grumbled as he smoothed his hair down. I just laughed as I pulled him forward; I opened the door to the mansion and then dragged him into the library. I saw someone sitting at our normal table. It was Vaati.

"Oh, hello there, you two." Vaati remarked as he stood up. It was like he was waiting for us which was just creepy.

"Hi." I replied, Soren raised his eyebrows at me.

"So, I take it you know magic quite well by now right, Ash?" Vaati purred as he took a step closer towards us.

"I'd like to think so." I exclaimed with a grin, Soren shook his head at me.

"Hmmm… how about we test your skill?" Vaati murmured, the door slammed shut. I jumped up a bit and yelped, Soren just stared at me as he opened up his tome.

"If you're looking for a fight, then you have one." Soren remarked coolly, wow he sounded hot when he said that. I just grinned and nodded.

"Wonderful." Vaati remarked, suddenly a blast of fire came shooting at us, I jumped behind Soren. I saw Soren extended his hand as a strong gust of wind diminished the fire to a few sparks.

"Good job!" I exclaimed as I held onto Soren's arm, peeking out from behind him. Vaati glared at us, in a swift motion more fire balls were lunched at us. Soren moved faster however and with every motion of his hand he'd demolished the fire. Vaati snapped his fingers, in that instant a gust of wind blew me backwards; I banged against a wall, Soren, obviously caught off guard fell back as well. I looked at him, to make sure he was okay, I quickly scurried over to him and picked up his tome. Vaati attempted to barbecue me right there, I quickly remembered a spell. I tried holding both of my hands out, hoping to god that maybe that would work. It didn't. Luckily Soren managed to deflect the fire with another gust of wind. We both got up to our feet, and I resumed my position of hiding behind him.

"Kill him!" I remarked as I held onto Soren's arm. Soren ignored me as he concentrated on trying to hit Vaati with a spell. Vaati was still frustrated with the fact he couldn't hit us because we were just, well, Soren was just so awesome. I felt pain in my right hand suddenly; it was like a burning sensation. I held my hand out and in a smooth motion I brought it swiftly down, I watched in awe as the blue flames danced out in front of me, I pulled my hand to the ground as the flames shot forward. Vaati was caught off guard by my super awesomeness so he barely managed to block the attack, but this gave Soren a chance to send him blasting backwards. Vaati hit the ground, he held up his hands.

"I'm done." He remarked with a sigh.

"I'M SO AWESOME!" I hollered as I hugged Soren. He looked at me awkwardly and I think he might've been blushing. A bit. Maybe.

"Let go of me." Soren muttered as he tried to pry me off.

"We make an awesome team." I breathed as I looked at him.

"Alright, if you two wouldn't mind stopping your love fest for a minute, I'd like to leave." Vaati grumbled as he pushed past us and stormed out. I was angry that he had, I'd lost my chance to keep hugging Soren.

"That was so awesome!" I giggled as I grinned. "But… I don't know how I managed to cast anything, you should teach me."

Soren raised his eyebrows, "and you also forgot every spell I've already tried to teach you."

"No I didn't." I remarked as I put a hand on my hip.

"That's why you grabbed my book and why you're still holding it." Soren pointed out, I smiled sheepishly as I handed his book back to him.

"I was just double checking." I replied, he stared at me.

"I don't know how you managed to cast that fire spell, but it's irrelevant. You can't expect to win with dumb luck." Soren muttered as he placed a hand on his chin.

"I know… but I don't know how to actually cast anything." I grumbled as I pouted.

"I'll teach you, Ashlynn, but you need to actually know the spell before you start waving your arms around." Soren remarked as he put a hand on his head.

"But it worked so well when I just waved my arms around." I giggled as my mood shifted. Soren, however, did not seem impressed.

"No it didn't." He remarked, I had an elementary moment as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're just jealous!" I remarked as I burst out laughing. He gaped at me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a table.

"Did you seriously just stick your tongue out at me?" Soren muttered.

"Yes, yes I did." I replied with another giggle.

Ben POV

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, it looked like it was about noon out. Shit. Sonic would've already stopped his morning jog by now. I glanced at Eva, she was still asleep. That was a little odd sense normally she got up early, I shrugged as I got up and dressed. I walked downstairs, I walked into the kitchen. I was glad to see Sonic standing there. "Hey, Sonic." I remarked as I walked over to him.

"Hey, Ben, I was sad that you didn't wake up early to run with me." Sonic replied as he leaned against a counter.

"I slept in. it happens." I replied as I opened up the fridge. I grabbed the milk and set it on the counter, I walked over to the pantry and pulled out one of those tacky sounding kid's cereals.

"It's good to know you weren't avoiding me." Sonic replied with an easy smile.

I smiled back as I said, "Hey, could you pass me a bowl?"

"Sure, here you go." He said as he reached into the cabinet behind his head and handed the bowl to me.

"Thank you." I remarked as I poured the cereal into the bowl, and then dumped milk all over it, I grabbed a spoon as I scooped up some of it.

"No problem." Sonic replied, I hopped up so I was sitting on the counter, eating my breakfast.

"So, what's new?" I asked.

"Well there's two new people here, one's named Rolf and the other is Archer's little sister, Ryder." Sonic replied, when he said 'Ryder' I almost spewed out my breakfast in shock.

"That's cool." I remarked as I shoved more cereal into my mouth. Ryder was _here_. How was that possible?

"Yeah, it's getting really crowded though." Sonic replied as he hopped up and sat beside me on the counter.

"Hey! Would you prefer I wasn't here?" I teased with a smile on my face.

"No way." Sonic remarked, I sort of leaned in a bit closer to him. A part of me so badly wanted to kiss him, he probably didn't even feel the same way but I'd been a Sonic fan forever and now that I was actually meeting him…

"Good to know." I laughed, he stared at me and I leaned in closer to him but Link ran into the kitchen at that exact moment.

"Hey guys! Guess what!" Link exclaimed as he ran over to us.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"Vaati, you know, the asshole in purple, just got his ass kicked by Soren and Ashlynn!" Link exclaimed.

"I never took you to be a gossip, Link." I remarked as I smirked.

"It's not gossip, it's a fact." Link replied with a smile, "Anyways, I thought you two might be interested." Zelda walked into the kitchen.

"There you are, Link." She whispered as she smiled at him, I felt like I was intruding on a could be romantic moment. But Link already interrupted mine so what the hell.

"Hey, Princess." Link remarked as he stared at Zelda. It was awkward. I coughed loudly.

"So, um, I'll be going now." I remarked as I hopped off the counter and dumped the remainder of my soggy cereal down the drain.

Archer POV

It was getting late out, Ryder was annoying the crap out of me, so I was hiding in the back where no one ever went. It would probably be sunset soon. Suddenly, I heard soft footsteps behind me; I looked behind me and saw Elincia. "Oh! Hello, Archer." Elincia remarked as she walked next to me.

"Hey, Elincia. What're you doing out here?" I asked as I titled my head to the side.

"I like it out here, it's quieter." Elincia replied with a smile, "How about you?"

"I'm avoiding my sister." I remarked as I leaned against the wall of the Mansion.

"Understandable." Elincia replied with a smile as she clasped her hands together.

"But, I'm not totally ditching her because she can always just hang out with Rolf." I added as I looked off into the distance.

"You're sister seems like a really sweet girl, though." Elincia remarked as she looked at me.

"She is, some of the time. The other bit she's a brat." I said slowly.

"I always sort of wished that I had a sibling." Elincia murmured.

"I guess it would kind of suck if Ry wasn't around." I muttered as I looked at Elincia. Suddenly Ben ran outside.

"ARCHER! Where's Ash!" Ben hollered as she ran over, she look terrified.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No, I'm not. Where is Ash?" Ben hollered, she was basically shaking.

"She's with Soren." Elincia remarked.

"Okay, can you get her, please? I need her here right now." Ben said desperately, I was getting scared Ben never acted like this.

"Ben are you alright? What's wrong?" I remarked, Ben just shook her head. She placed a hand over her mouth. In a few minutes, Ash was running towards us at full speed, Soren followed slowly behind her with Elincia.

"Ben! Are you okay?" Ash exclaimed as she ran over to Ben.

"No." Ben muttered as she looked at her.

"What happened?" Ash asked anxiously.

"It's Eva." Ben whispered, my heart was pounding in my chest, what was wrong. "I woke up today and she was still asleep, I didn't really worry about it. But when I went upstairs I saw that she was still sleeping, I tried waking her up… but she wouldn't, she's breathing but… guys she won't wake up!" Ben hollered, she sounded like she was going to start crying.

**Yay! cliffhanger (sort of) thanks to everyone reading and, again, please review :D**


End file.
